


Keep My Visions To Myself (It's Only Me)

by callmedok



Category: Brütal Legend
Genre: M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Pining, Post-Canon, Skin Hunger, Unresolved Emotional Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:22:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24994564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/callmedok/pseuds/callmedok
Summary: Kill Master looks at Eddie over the campfire, and thinksHe'd give me beard burn, the bastard.
Relationships: Kill Master/Eddie Riggs
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3





	Keep My Visions To Myself (It's Only Me)

**Author's Note:**

> I usually aim to write and post something Not Straight™ in any way during Pride Month, but it sure has been a month, huh? Guess this goal will just have to carry over to Gay Wrath as well.
> 
> Title comes from Dreams by Fleetwood Mac cause it sure nails those yearning vibes.

It’s a thought Kill Master doesn’t know how the fuck to handle, the _He’d give me beard burn, the bastard_ that comes out of nowhere.

Eddie’s laughing when it happens, laughing at something one of the other roadies is saying, and the line of his scruffy jaw is highlighted by the firelight. He looks so fucking broad and big standing there, bottle held loosely in his hand.

And Ormagoden’s fucking teeth, Eddie’s _hands._ Big and broad too, everything about him bigger than life ( _maybe that also goes for-_ no, don’t think about it, fucking don’t-) and it’s so easy to imagine how Eddie’s hand would wrap around his wrist. Warm and firm but tender, the same gentle way Eddie handles the neck of a guitar or bass.

He’s still struck with that want to feel Eddie’s scruffiness against his face, though. Feel it against his lips as he presses kisses to anywhere he can reach, have his cheeks go pink from it. Wants to feel the way Eddie’s hand would rest in the dip of his back, feel the heat of their chests pressed together. Eddie always runs warm, the bastard, and the cool breeze off the ocean makes that train of thought all the more desirable.

Kill Master is used to ignoring what he wants, setting it all aside because the needs of his students come first. Privacy, comfort, anything beyond ‘head healer’, all left to rust because of that. He can’t remember the last time someone simply fucking held him.

For once, though, Kill Master lets himself look and indulge. Lets himself look at Eddie with the scruffy jaw and broad shoulders, paying attention to the way Eddie’s hand curls around a headbanger’s shoulder. Lets himself soak in the sound of Eddie’s laugh again, the sound so deep and utterly delighted that it’s a breath of fresh air.

Eddie fucking Riggs, with his ridiculous unshaven jaw and big hands and broad fucking shoulders with a laugh that burrows right into Kill Master’s chest, could absolutely give him beard burn.

Kill Master takes a sip of his beer, pushes his aviators back into place where they had slipped slightly. Wonders if Eddie would like to.


End file.
